Guardian of the Tiger
by Warriors Will
Summary: A vanishing castle, a hyuuga missing, a mysterious woman with control of cats, a dangerous being called princess, a new friend to the village, full Details in Chapter 1 CC, a little OC, eventual character death. Kanky X CC Hinata X Naruto
1. Prologue

Summary: She was once gardian over a gentle tiger until a spirit possessed it now she is trapped at the same age for all eternity unable to leave without the threat of the demon tiger devoring the world's population in it's never ending hunger. After 300 years she gains freinds but secrets are always apart of her life. She must find her soul mate in order to calm this beast and finally be able to live in mortality. for there must always be a guardian to the golden beast so long as she rampages immortal in her hunger. Will she ever be free!

Inspiration:Fun Chat that turned into a story with _Shadow-Assassin67_

Warning: Updates are not promised regularly after the 10th chapter. Rated M for what I may put in later! Other than that a few swears here and there and some suggestive content.

Character: Kiko

Age:18 (frozen in time for like 300 years at the least)

Abilities: Granting Immortality, Strength and Wisdom, Creating things from thin air as well as banishing things(exception Princess)

Background: Once a the Heiress of the Neko Clan Before her clan was wiped out by the Jikan Clan. Kiko managed to survive when th Jikan Clan made a mistake theyno time to undo. As a result of this mistake Kiki was revived by the very spirit that has trapped her for 300 years in the very mansion that haunts her. When the spirit transfered into her best friend Princess the murderers of her clan were killed by her now unsatable hunger. In fear she locked Princess away in a room hoping that she would die with old age and that she would never escape the castle. But unfortunately Kiko and Princess were made immortal and she can not leave the castle till she finds her soul mate. while princess can. Irronically Princess is said to grow an affection for Kiko's chosen soulmate.

Kiko was desperate to escape the place she sent 8 boys to whom she was attracted to, to their deaths thinking that they may be her soul mate. After the eigth boy's demise she gave up on love and promised that she would introduce no man to Princess ever again. To fill in her loneliness she created Kitten a white tiger from fire and earth from the hearth of the mansion. Unknowingly creating a trickster who lures all men attracted to her mistress/mommy to the claws of Princess. Kiko did not learn this unfortunately until she had already lured two men into Princesses room.

Appearance: Long golden hair perfect body shap(think statue of Aphrodite) C- cup breasts, Silver eyes, Heart shaped face, rosy pink lips and Cat shaped birthmark on left shoulder.

Prologue:

Imagine a large mansion on the outskerts of Konoha appearing suddenly and unexpectedly in the night and not a trace of it during the day. The building as black as night so it isn't noticed yet something menacing about the exterior but a bright interior all exept a room filled with science equipment and vials. A dead tiger on the bed a white cat with two tails floating around in a jar. Several scientists surrounding it injecting it with unknown fluids. The only woman in the room huddled up in the corner scars covered her shoulders and was only clothed in a table cloth covered in blood the life flickering out of her eyes as she watched what was going on. She muttered one word as tears spilled from her eyes and her eyes drooped shut. "Princess"

The cat struggled to free itself as a life force was draining from the girls body. The struggles grew even more frantic until the glass jar broke and the spirit moved over to the girls limp body. Filling it with a strange silver and gold light with a hint of white in its center. As the cat finished he was caught in the grip of the men in an act of self defense the cat fused itself with the dead tiger resulting in it's revival. As the Tiger awakened the girl in the corner opened her eyes wounds healed and spirit in her eyes. She was awake just in time to see the demise of the scientists in front of her.

Terrified of her precious pet now that was so harmless before she locked her in a room with lush vegetation so to keep her happy but to protect others. Years passed and she found she could not leave the forsaken place of terrible memories she could not age could not die for just as she locked the tiger within that door the sun rose into the sky and the mansion vanished from sight and only appears every decade. She is trapped there and she knows not why though she learns of other things though the cat spirit in princess. When the castle reappeared the first time the spirit finally confers to her why she is unable to leave.

She keeps three lights on throughout the night so it appears as if it is a star on the horizon as well as a signal to the outside world. This has been the routine for 2 months before a certain Hyuuga dares enter the doorway as the last lights fade from the sky and the mansion appears infront of her.

Hinata Hyuuga enters expecting a dismal interior and dark shadows covering menacing looking statues as her Byakugan was unable to peirce through the moonstone doors. She was surprised however to see lush bright and cheery interior. She opens the first door to her left and seesa room of mirrors. Looking at the first one that is framed with black tarnished silver and rubies. In it she sees someone moving. She sees a harsh girl with indigo hair and lavender eyes. Relising a few seconds later she relised it is her put an evil her putting everyone down with words lashing out at the branch family members spoiled and she is wearing fine silks and refuses to be a kunochi. It was her complete opposite she saw in the mirror moving around in the mirror while she stood stalk still.

She moved to the next mirror which was bronze and with saphires it is circular and what she sees is herself yet again but she is confident respected by her father and Naruto is hugging her! She was gorgeous even with a small scar on her cheek. She was kind but fierce in battle it was who she wanted to be. She approaches a heart shaped mirror framed with gold and seas her love Naruto reflected in the glass.

Suddenly a voice was the only thing she could hear it said,"LEAVE LEAVE THIS ROOM OR YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS CASTLE EVER." It finished speaking just as the image stopped moving and my reflection was all I could see. THenb suddenly the room started to shake and the door started to close in on itself. She rushed for the door making it just barely if I was any farther into the room I would not have made it.

I looked back at the door to find someone sitting indan style in front of it eyes closed ond pointer finger and thumb together the rest of the fingers clenched as if meditating. She had long golden hair perfect body shap(think statue of Aphrodite) C- cup breasts, silver eyes, heart shaped face, and rosy pink lips. (Boys words not poor Hinata's just wanted the girl to seem inhumanly beautiful in a way.) Suddenly I heard a voice in my head again, LEAVE MORTAL NOW OR YOU WILL BE ENTANGLED IN PROBLEMS BEYOND MORTAL CONTROL. LET HER SUFFER IN THIS REALM WHILE YOU GO FREE.

I shook my head it was not like me to run from someone in need even if it did mean trouble for me. "You are either very foulish and kind or you think that voice inside your head is your imagination, I am Kiko and if you are to be here when the sun rises you will not be able to leave till tomarrow morning."

* * *

><p>Okay review and tell me what you think kay!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:I can't believe I have been a member of Fanfiction for almost a year and I haven't even finished my first story yet. Oh well here is the next chapter to Guadian of the cats!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form the same of the characters**

Last time

_I looked back at the door to find someone sitting indan style in front of it eyes closed ond pointer finger and thumb together the rest of the fingers clenched as if meditating. She had long golden hair perfect body shap(think statue of Aphrodite) C- cup breasts, silver eyes, heart shaped face, and rosy pink lips. (Boys words not poor Hinata's just wanted the girl to seem inhumanly beautiful in a way.) Suddenly I heard a voice in my head again, LEAVE MORTAL NOW OR YOU WILL BE ENTANGLED IN PROBLEMS BEYOND MORTAL CONTROL. LET HER SUFFER IN THIS REALM WHILE YOU GO FREE._

_I shook my head it was not like me to run from someone in need even if it did mean trouble for me. "You are either very foulish and kind or you think that voice inside your head is your imagination, I am Kiko and if you are to be here when the sun rises you will not be able to leave till tomarrow morning."_

Hinata POV

It was the afternoon maybe 4 o'clock I was training with my father. I had plans tonight even though I was very sleepy, I would ask if I could finish hearing the details of Kiki's problems. She seemed very kind, wise, and intellectual. Yet she doesn't tell me exactly what is this _Princess_ she is too afraid to leave alone. I was interupted from my train of thought when father spoke, "You seem distracted today Hinata, your usual barely improved combat skills have gotten worse with your distraction. You are dismissed I will not bother with such frivolous things as discussing problems that is what friends are for. Besides it's almost dinner time"

I bowed and left the training ground by his side on our way we met up with Neji at the front gate, the village had been relatively peaceful since the Akatsuki had been disbanded. Hidan was buried underground, Itachi had returned home with Sasuke and was completely forgiven once he explained why he slaughtered the Uchiha clan which turned out to be an order from the elder counsel which got scolded greatly by Lady Tsunade for after finding the official mission scroll in a hidden vault. The Elder Council was disbanded and recreated it as a group of advisors and striped them of their power. Oh and as for the other members Sasori was sealed so that he was a lifeless puppet, Deidara was blown to peices in his own explosion, Kisame, Kukuzu, Mandara a.k.a. Tobi was killed in the attack on Konoha. Kagato, who controlled the false leader of Akatsuki Yagato a.k.a. Pein, gave his life to revive those that were killed in the attack on Konoha including two people who were not killed in the Attack on Konoha. including the Yagato who was dead long before the Akatsuki existed, and Jiraiya who died a few months before the attack. Konan is now the leader of the Mizugakure which is now the allies to Konoha. Konan and Yagato are married and still watching over their country and their twin sons. With such peaceful times there is little to do for the ninja of the leaf.

"Hinata, what are you thinking about?" I didn't know Neji had settled beside me until I heard his voice. Startled I looked around and noticed that father was up ahead with Hanabi talking idley obviously not going to pay attention to me and Neji. I looked back at Neji to answer him.

"There has been something appearing every night to the north of town for a couple months now." I said.

Neji just looked at me then back at Hiashi and Hanabi who were getting farther and farther away and said,"Let us discuss this after dinner." I nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N:I can't believe I have been a member of Fanfiction for almost a year and I haven't even finished my first story yet. Oh well here is the next chapter to Guadian of the cats!

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto the characters**

* * *

><p>Last time<p>

_"Hinata, what are you thinking about?" I didn't know Neji had settled beside me until I heard his voice. Startled I looked around and noticed that father was up ahead with Hanabi talking idley obviously not going to pay attention to me and Neji. I looked back at Neji to answer him._

_"There has been something appearing every night to the north of town for a couple months now." I said._

_Neji just looked at me then back at Hiashi and Hanabi who were getting farther and farther away and said,"Let us discuss this after dinner."_

3rd POV- next morning

Neji awoke to the rising sun. His thoughts immediately shifting to Hinata's Peculiar behaviors the night before. How Hinata had said she wanted to talk to him about a vanishing and appearing mansion to the north of town, then when dinner was over instead of telling him about it she ran out of the Hyuuga Compound. As if she just noticed or remembered something. Either of which she was nevous about talking to him about the castle. Once he reached the hallway containing Hinata's door, Hanabi exited it looking frantic and concerned her entire facade was completely undone. Neji frowned, something was wrong. Just as Neji finished his thoughts Hanabi rushed over to him calling out his name, worry obvious in her exasperated voice," Neji! Neji! It's Hinata, she is missing. Father asked Tsunade if she was out on a mission when nobody could find her and everyone they asked said they hadn't seen her since no sooner than last night. She isn't out on a mission. Either she was kidnapped or left the village. It seems to be the latter seeming as there are no signs of any struggles anywhere. Neji please tell me you have an idea as to where she has gone."

_Hinata isn't the type of person to Betray the village. _

Neji shook himself of his thoughts. "Maybe Hinata was kidnapped from the village she is too trusting and gentle for her own good, perhaps someone used an ANBU mask and a forged mission scroll and she didn't know it till she was outside the village. Don't you think it might seem logical" _Hinata is not weak she must have been tricked. _And with that Neji left leaving a stunned Hanabi in his wake.

After a few minutes Hanabi finally snapped out of her stuper and muttered,"wonder what is wrong with Neji he seems like he is hiding something." And walked down the hall to Hiashi's office.

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

Neji was flat out exhausted he had flew around Konoha searching every nook and cranny interviewing every individual in Konoha and sent out notifications to neighboring villages to be on a lookout for a indigo haired, moon eyed girl in her teens. The sun was about to set when it did it would make a full 7 days of search for his cousin. Then it occured to the young ANBU captain what Hinata had told him 7 days ago about something appearing north of town every night. An ANBU with a cat mask appeared beside him and spoke. "Have you had any luck sir we have been looking for a full week and no trace of the girl, are you sure you don't have any clue to her wearabouts captain?"

Neji turned to the curious ANBU member and smirked behind his mask, "I can't believe it slipped my mind for a whole week. Hinata mentioned something about something appearing to the north of Konoha . I guess this is what I get for panicking. I wonder what happened."

"When does it appear sir?"

"After sunset and dissapears just before the sun rises. Get the rest of the squad together on the northern outskirts of Konoha, I'm going to give a report to Tsunade she needs to know about this."

Later the group gathered at the indicated spot and the sun was just about finished setting. Neji activated his byakugan he could see transparent walls forming as the light faded from the sky. As soon as the last ray of sun left the sky a giant black castle faded into existence in front of them. Startled they steped back away from the building thinking it a threat at first. It was around then that a girl who looked just a little older than Hinata, but not by much, came from the village. She had not been seen in the village during their search for Hinata. She had long golden hair perfect curves, C- cup breasts, silver eyes, heart shaped face, and rosy pink lips. Most notibly snow white flawless skin like that of a ghost. She turned her head towards us and giggled. We readied our kunai for battle before they were even ready the doors opened automatically to the girl. The girl didn't even look back at us as she ran into the castle. Neji quickly followed her he made it in just before the doors closed behind him effectively cutting him off from the rest of his squad.

* * *

><p>AN: Would somebody review for me anyone? Please I beg just one review!


	4. Chapter 3

a/n: well here you are the chapter you have waited for! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_Later the group gathered at the indicated spot and the sun was just about finished setting. Neji activated his byakugan he could see transparent walls forming as the light faded from the sky. As soon as the last ray of sun left the sky a giant black castle faded into existence in front of them. Startled they steped back away from the building thinking it a threat at first. It was around then that a girl who looked just a little older than Hinata, but not by much, came from the village. She had not been seen in the village during their search for Hinata. She had long golden hair perfect curves, C- cup breasts, silver eyes, heart shaped face, and rosy pink lips. Most notibly snow white flawless skin like that of a ghost. She turned her head towards us and giggled. We readied our kunai for battle before they were even ready the doors opened automatically to the girl. The girl didn't even look back at us as she ran into the castle. Neji quickly followed her he made it in just before the doors closed behind him effectively cutting him off from the rest of his squad._

* * *

><p>Neji POV<p>

I looked around the dark corridors for the vanishing mansion. More like running for some reason I couldn't see though the walls but my byakugan still worked. I had already checked every room on the first floor. There was yet to be a sign of Hinata. I found a flight of stairs and assended to the second level. just doing a brief scan of all the rooms on the 1st floor had taken 2 hours the place was huge it had about 5 floors. I had to find Hinata. When I reached the top of the stairs I felt a hand on my shoulder even with my Byakugan activated I didn't see anyone coming. I turned ready to the hand to see it was a the same girl who had followed. Her pale complection reflected what I thought of her a ghost. "Who are you? Where is my cousin?"

She smiled and motoned me to come with her. I did though I did so cautiously. We went up 2 flights of stairs to the 4th floor. We then went down three hallways before I was lead to a golden door standing 10 feet tall. When it was opened I noticed thousands of books they beckoned to me. But I saw Hinata and I was immediately was focused on her. She was reading a book a glazed look in her eyes. "Hinata" no response. "What did you do to her?" I said turning to the woman.

"I did nothing" Her skin was starting to gain color to it which kind of shocked me that and the fact that she spoke, her voice was like an angel, "She did it to herself I told her not to go into this room now she is possessed by the books here forced to read until until a hundred years go by. The only way out of it is if she gets kissed by her true love and even then she has to finish reading all of these books."

I looked around the library it was huge it seemed to be taking up most of the floor. It would take a year or 2 for her to finish if she did so reading nonstop she was a naturally fast reader so instead of spending what he thought would be 50 years it would be considerably lower. "Who is her true love?" I breathed out. i turned to her. " Do you know?" She turned to me slowly before looking directly at hinata seeing her gaze soften she looked back at me.

"Naruto Uzumaki." She told me a cheery demeanor on her face.

* * *

><p>AN: Well what do you think REVIEW PLEASE! Do you like? Opinions?


	5. Partially fulfilled

A/N:This is the final chapter but take heed there will be a sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><span>Recap<span>

I looked around the library it was huge it seemed to be taking up most of the floor. It would take a year or 2 for her to finish if she did so reading nonstop she was a naturally fast reader so instead of spending what he thought would be 50 years it would be considerably lower. "Who is her true love?" I breathed out. i turned to her. " Do you know?" She turned to me slowly before looking directly at hinata seeing her gaze soften she looked back at me.

"Naruto Uzumaki." She told me a cheery demeanor on her face.

* * *

><p>Neji POV<p>

I rushed through town intent on one destination, Uzumzki Naruto's apartment. When I reached my destination I banged loudly on the door intent on making him get up before the sun set. When it wasn't answered the first time I banged louder willing to wake the dead if that is what it would take to get him to answer. When it finally was answered it was a very grumpy and sleepy Naruto who answered the door. "What do you want so early in the morning?" I didn't answer him I just grabbed him and we shunshined to the front of the mansion. "Neji why didn't you give me the chance to get dressed? huh?"

"Hinata is in a trance and only you can bring her out of it." He just looked at me and began running into the mansion but before he could go very far I grabbed him by the collar. "Follow me you don't know the way." I walked up to the mansion. The doors opened but I found my way blocked by the woman who led me to Hinata. "Let me pass, Please." she gave me a pitiful look and shook her head.

"Only Naruto I don't like it when I have so many guests in my house 2 is enough for know." She looked over to Naruto, "Come Naruto Uzumaki, Your future awaits you." She extended her hand out to the stoic Naruto. Which he took after a moments hesitation. The doors closed behind him and I waited helplessly outside for them.

* * *

><p>Naruto POV<p>

I looked around me as I followed the blonde haired woman in front of me. "My name is Katana it will take a while just to get to the 4th floor you may have to stay till tomorrow night. Do you wish to know your future or should I say the possible paths you can take." I was shocked that she spoke to me. I nodded my head. "Sure, knowing my future would be nice." I thought I saw the woman smirk.

"Very well if you wait 3 days to kiss Hinata you will become Hokage and have Hinata as your bride both in the near future. If you kiss her today you won't ever become Hokage but you will have hinata as your bride when you are elderly." I narrowed my eyes _why would she say that is it a trick to get me to never leave?_ "If you touch any of my books you will lose any future you might have." I thought for a second. "I'll kiss her know, I don't care what you say just lead me to Hinata." Just as I finished speaking we reached a golden door about 10 feet tall. "Very well heed my warning about the books, Hinata is in this room." She gestured towards the golden door. I entered through the door unaware of what was ahead.

* * *

><p>Katana POV<p>

I smiled as I saw the Blonde head into the doors. I usually frowned upon lieing. But Sometimes true love needed a push in the right direction. I lied to Neji and got away with it. I had Hinata read my library so she could help me in my duties as a guardian. Of course I knew about the curse I had experienced it myself. Hinata was willing to face it in order to help me. I couldn't tell the future but I knew of proficies that were kept in the library. One for each decade and country. One thing was certain that kiss wouldn't wake her from that trance it would be broken once she finished reading anyways.

I remember the very proficy of the castle the only proficy not given any specific time or place. I entered the place and saw Naruto waving his hand in front of Hinata's eyes. "She won't wake up till she reads the entire library." He looks at me from the corner of his eyes. "I already kissed her, I will help her finish them." My eyes widened in fear as he reached for a book I was going to remind him of my warning but he already touched by the time the first word left my lips. And so he to was caught in the spell as well.

"you baka now what am I going to tell Neji!" I shunshined to the door and opened it to see Neji's white concerned eyes as well as about 40 leaf shinobi. "Naruto reads even as I warned him not to." I looked though the crowd of people to see Ibiki Morino and the Hokage herself. I decided to walk in her direction. "Tsunade your excellancy Hinata talked about you before she went under the trance I am sure you were informed about." I kneeled before her so as to not be disrespectful. "Know that the proficy is beginning to be fulfilled I can leave the mansion for the first time in almost 300 years. I will be grateful if you do not consider me an enemy ." I looked around finding a sense of calm in my new surroundings feeling an indescribable feeling of joy overtake me as Tsunade answered. "You won't be considered an enemy so long as no more trouble or complications follow you." I felt at ease. The proficy echoing in my mind.

_Love's gate will flow between 2 soon after the heartstrings are pulled between the kiubi's flesh and helpful white eyes. The love will destroy the tiger's threat. When the threat vanishes by the end of 5 years the couple will vanish from existence leaving their legacy and blood behind. And they will be legends for the rest of eternity._

* * *

><p>AN: Sequel is called Tiger's Deception.

Blossoming Berry is the only person to review to this story I am very disappointed in my readers!


End file.
